Tutoring
by Sohiniixoxo
Summary: Puck is failing math and Rachel is tutoring... stuff happens, people change... Rated M for language and some adult ideas but not a big deal :P i just didn't want 9 year olds reading this stuff haha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (:

A/N: My first ever fanfic!!! Wish me luck ;) Before babygate.

* * *

Today was like any other day. Of course there were people pointing and laughing at me, but having talent comes with a price. I am Rachel Berry, and I _definitely_ have talent. Luckily, my price is not a big deal, because I am perfectly well aware of what the rest of the student body thinks about me, and quite frankly, I don't really care. As I realize that I am not very high up on the social hierarchy scale, all of this will be worth-while when I become a famous star on Broadway.

I walked into Glee today, and went to sit by the people who are most probably my only friends in this school. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were sitting on one side of the room, while Finn, Noah, Matt, Mike, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were on the other. There was a silent agreement that even though we were all gleeks, we kept to ourselves. Mercedes called to me when she spied me walking through the door.

"Hey girl!"

"Hello Mercedes." I said beaming at her.

Life was so much easier when you have friends to back you up.

"One day, darling, you will realize that you need my help to save your wardrobe from the appalling state that it is currently in." Kurt told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hello to you too Kurt" I said sarcastically.

I was used to it. This is Kurt's way of telling me hello every morning.

"Anyway, me and Kurt were just talking about how Artie and Tina need to stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and just go for it." Mercedes said unblushingly. Tina went red and Artie developed a sudden interest in his right shoe.

I was _way_ on board with this. It's obvious that these two love each other and both are too shy to do anything to something about it. So I encouraged her, even though I was not impressed with how she went about it.

"I think that's a fabulous idea! When are you two going to go out?"

Before Artie could retort, Mr. Scheuster walked into the room.

"Alright guys, I have some really bad news for everyone. It seems as though we aren't eligible for sectionals."

There was an outburst of worried conversation and only Noah looked completely unaffected by the news. As usual. However I have to admit, that did surprise me a small bit. He had admitted to us one day that he actually liked Glee. Odd.

"Why not Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked in a worried voice

"It seems as though Puck is failing math class, which makes him academically incapable of being in Glee. I'm surprised you haven't heard about this from Coach Tanaka yet Puck!"

Puck mumbled something about not going to the last practice. "What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well we need someone to tutor him. Midterms are coming up and they might be his only chance of bringing his grade up to a D. I was thinking that you could tutor him."

This threw Puck off. "Wait, wait, wait. What? I am not getting tutored by that crazy chick."

"I think I'd have to agree with Noah on this one-"It's Puck"- this might have a disastrous result."

I looked around, and I realized that I had just totally lost Brittany, Finn, Mike, and Matt on 'disastrous'.

"You see what I mean? How the hell am I supposed to get learn anything from _that_? I don't even understand half of what comes out of her mouth!"

"I'll have you know I take a tremendous amount of pride in my advanced vocabulary."

"Enough! Rachel, Puck, I know you aren't happy about this, but you're just gonna have to deal with it. Now, let's get to singing!"

And so it began.

* * *

RPOV:

The next day I searched for Noah throughout the hallways, and found him flirting with some girl by his locker. I waited patiently until he was done. As I approached him he shot me daggers until I reached him.

" 'Sup Berry?"

"Hello Noah."

"Dude stop calling me Noah. You sound like my fucking mom."

"I find your language to be crass and I presume it is a reflection of your inner personality."

"Well, I'm guessing that crass means badass, so thanks. So, I saw you standing there while I was talking to Stacy. If you were staring at me, who can blame you, after all I am one _fine_ piece of ass."

I rolled my eyes at him, took a deep breath, and started again.

"I came here to set up a schedule. How would Thursdays afterschool work out for you?"

"Nope. Football."

"Okay then Tuesdays."

"Nada."

"Fridays?"

"Hell no!"

"I would appreciate a little more help on your part!"

"Jeez Berry, take it down an octave. How bout Mondays?"

"Fine, but you better be on time!"

With that I walked off to class.

PPOV:

Right after Stacy walked away, Rachel walked up to my locker. Damn, her skirts were short.

" 'Sup Berry?"

"Hello Noah."

"Dude stop calling me Noah. You sound like my fucking mom."

"I find your language to be crass and I presume it is a reflection of your inner personality."

Crass… what does that mean?

"Well, I'm guessing that crass means badass, so thanks. So, I saw you standing there while I was talking to Stacy. If you were staring at me, who can blame you, after all I am one _fine_ piece of ass."

She rolled her eyes at me and took a big breath. Ha, my very presence makes her breathless.

"I came here to set up a schedule. How would Thursdays afterschool work out for you?"

"Nope. Football."

"Okay then Tuesdays."

"Nada."

She gets worked up really easily.

"Fridays?"

"Hell no!"

"I would appreciate a little more help on your part!"

"Jeez Berry, take it down an octave. How bout Mondays?"

"Fine, but you better be on time!"

She turned around and flounced away. Damn! She may be crazy as hell, but she sure does have a hot ass!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: (: like I said before, first fanfic tell me what you be thinkingsss.

A/N 3: Lots of love to alley83, Lunar_Kitty_Kat, MyUniqueWierdLifeCouldBeABook, and Lightningfire225 for reviews. Reviews=love so I love you too!

Also love to the people that story alerted me. I'm sorry I couldn't mention you all by name but I have to concentrate on the story if I want to finish. I'm sorry, and I love you all!!

A/N 4: Sorry guys, this is a short one! I have a deelicousss plot in my mind. It involves our little friend who's name rhymes with Burt. Any ideas? ;)

* * *

RPOV:

It was 3:30 and Noah still has not shown up. I don't understand why this is coming as a surprise. I should have known th-

Just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door to a smirking Noah. Of course.

"Oh hello, thanking you for gracing me with you presence, Noah" I bit sarcastically.

"No prob Berry."

"I think we should start off with your geometry test. What I enjoy doing is going over my previous test and finding where I made errors. That way, I can find where I erred and correct my aberration."

"You could totally save yourself like fifty million syllables if you talked like a normal human"

"The way you speak and present yourself tells a lot about you. Take you and me for example. My vocabulary is rather high scale if I do say so myself, and my personality is classy. You speak as if you were the average 6th grader and your personality reflects that of a primate."

"Yeah whatever Berry, let's just get this over with. I have places to be."

Ughhh. Deep breaths Rachel. Count to ten.

* * *

PPOV:

We just finished the math homework. _Finally_. Even though she rambles, I have to admit, she's pretty damn good at explaining shit. After that I pretty much stretched out on her bed, and she looked really pissed. What the hell did I do now?

"Noah, seeing as this is my bedroom, I would appreciate small portion of the bed so I can _sit_?"

"Alright Berry, I see where you're going with this. How about right here, right next to daddy"

I patted the place right in between my legs. I thought she would blow up at me, but she _blushed_. She _fucking blushed_!!

She instead chose the spot between my arm and my leg.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have some ideas about that Berry."

I put up my best badass face. She just blushed more.

"Can I go take a leak?"

"Sure Noah. Right through there."

* * *

R:

After Noah finished "taking a leak" he had to go pick up his sister.

"Thanks Berry. Even though you were super-crazy, it wasn't half-bad."

I rolled my eyes, and unexpectedly, he pulled me into a hug. Oh my glee.

Then he smirked and shut the door. I didn't move a muscle until I heard his truck start. I'm not hyperventilating. I like Finn. _Finn_.

* * *

The next day I went to school and I was approached by Finn.

"Hey Rach!"

"Hi Finn. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me on Friday."

Wow.

"Umm sure!! How about 7?"

"Sounds good! See you then Rach!" He waved shyly at me.

Then something clicked.

"Wait, won't Quinn be angry with you?"

"Maybe, but we're just friends, right?"

"Definitely." He'll never see me as more than a friend.

* * *

P:

Ugh. Saint Finn. If he even knew what he did to girls…. How is this fair? I have to work twice as hard as him to get girls, and I have to work 4 times has hard as him just to fucking shut Berry up! Now he gets her? Whatever its Berry. Who gives? Oh shit here she comes…

"Hello Noah."

"Yo Berry."

"I wanted to let you know I'm having a surprise dance class next Monday so I was wondering if you wanted a make-up day."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a make-_out_ day" Ha, she's red again.

"Har Har. So what's a good day."

"I don't care. Wednesday?"

"I thought you couldn't do Wednesday!"

"I lied." Hahahahaha her face is cracking me up right now.

"Noah Puckerman you are so vexatious!"

"I already know I'm a badass Berry. You don't need to keep reminding me. See you tomorrow."

I could feel her shooting daggers into the back of my head as I walked away.

* * *

K:

I walked to Glee summarizing in my head what I just heard so I can tell Mercedes.

Puck and Rachel studying at her house. Puck makes inappropriate comments. Rachel turns red. Oh. My. Gucci.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: haha bold. Wow I'm a freak. Anyway, its bout to get gooodd :) I don't think I'll use Kurt's POV very much. Don't wory, he's not going anywhere, its just awkward. I needed for it to be shown that Kurt knows before they do. And, so does Mercedes. Lol.**

**A/N 2: :O 1000 hits!!! It might not be a big deal, but to me that's over 1000 people all over the world sitting at their computer reading a story that I WROTE!!!! Way cool.**

**W.O.W so many alerts I feel like my computer will explode. I love you too!!**

**A/N 3: I am soooo sorry for the delay!! I have midterms and a science competition and a science fair and it's really overwhelming. I'm trying my best, I pinky swear!!**

* * *

K:

I think I'll play it cool in Glee. Rachel might be small, but she could probably throw one hell of a bitch-slap.

"Hey 'Cedes"

"What is it this time?" Her wary voice. Oh god. She knows.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's how you say hi whenever there's gossip."

"You know me so well darling."

"Well what is it?"

"Rachel and Puck. Tutoring might mean something more."

"You're making this up"

"I wouldn't make something like this up. And I thought up a name for them when they start dating again. How about _Puckleberry_?"

"I love it."

"But here's the catch, I also happen to know that Rachel has a date with Finn tomorrow."

"Quinn is going flip"

* * *

R:

I walked into the room with Kurt and Mercedes sitting by each other. Of course. Those two are like peanut butter and jelly. Mercedes was leaning in and so was Kurt. His eyes were alive with juicy gossip.

"So who's it about this time Kurt?"

"No one of your concern." He said in a sing-song voice. Oh god.

* * *

P:

I walked into the room and I knew something was up. Mercedes and Kurt were staring at me with big eyes and whispering to each other. Oh shit.

"Look all you want, but don't touch." I said smiling.

Then, just for the heck of it, I winked at Rachel and walked to the other side of the room. And guess what she did. Blush. God I love it when she blushes. Wait…. What?!?!

* * *

R:

The next day came flying in. It was a normal day, nothing special. Until tutoring time. Noah came promptly but un-promptly at 4:30. This is because by now I was expecting it.

"Hey Berry" Smirking. Of course.

"Hi Noah. Come in!"

After we were done with the homework and the formalities, he had is business face on.

"So you and Finn, huh?"

Of all the nerve!

"This is completely irrelevant."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why the hell do you care?" He's rubbing off on me already?!

"Rachel Berry swore? Mark your calendars everyone!"

"You haven't answered my question yet." _Busted._

"I don't know it just bothers me."

And then he got up, and left with an irritated expression on his face.

* * *

K:

Oh my Gucci. Oh my Prada.

Rachel has a date with Finn.

Wait, wait, wait, Puck is acting strange.

OH. MY. _DOLCE AND GABBANA._

Puck is jealous. Of Finn. Because of Rachel.

I have to help that girl.

* * *

R:

I was choosing what I was to wear tonight when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door and Kurt strutted in.

"Sweetie, you have a date with Finn. Don't blow it by dressing like a lawyer."

"I'll have you know my ensemble is perfectly acceptable."

"Well let's see it then.

* * *

K:

When I saw that "outfit", I almost had a stroke. That polyester nightmare had so much ugly in place my poor heart just couldn't take it.

"We need to get you to the mall, on the double."

* * *

R:

Going shopping with Kurt was one of the most odd experiences of my life. He wouldn't let me touch anything because he said his "heart couldn't take much more of my fashion sense". So I just stood there while he picked up shirt, after shirt, skirts after skirts, pants after pants. Soon he had taken out enough to fill up a small department store (the saleswomen gave him dirty looks. I assumed they had to clean it all up). Finally, after he decided, he wheeled me out of the store without a word.

When we got back to my house, he did my makeup and hair while I sat and waited. When I finally put on the clothes, I realized I looked _amazing_. I was wearing a black blouse that showed off my figure nicely, without me looking trampy. I also had on a white skirt that was about knee length. I was wearing black heels that took away from the shortness problem. Finally, my hair was in loose curls. Kurt really did know what he was doing.

"You look amazing, doll. Now go out there and knock Pu- Finn dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I keep updating late, and I'm so sorry for that, but I had a competition yesterday and I was gone all day. ****I'm a bad person. Anyway, I had some writers block and I was watching some replays of glee, and then it hit me… HAIROGRAPHY!!!! but that's for next time... tee hee evillllll :)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to Berlian, Kdmr87, Allielovesyou, and Samdeanwinchesterlove for more reviews (: I love you too guys!!! keep reviewing everyone!!**

**A/N 3: This doesn't have to do with the story, but I got a forward email that I actually kinda liked so here it goes:**

**I had lunch with a surfer sliding down a hill because I'm sexy and I do what I want.**

**hahaa here we go!**

* * *

R:

The doorbell rang and I was about to run down the stairs to answer it, but Kurt said no.

"Keep them waiting sweetie. Don't make yourself seem to desperate."

So I began my slow and torturous descent down the stairs while the doorbell chimed again. And again. _And again_. I finally got to the door and opened it.

"Hello Finn"

"Hi Rachel you look fantastic!"

"Thank you Finn" I murmured shyly.

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

K:

The moment Rachel walked out of the door I called Puck

K: Puck, red alert.

P: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

K (rolling eyes): That means get your sexy ass down here _now_. Rachel needs you.

P: I'm coming. Where are you?

K: Her house. Now go man, go!!

* * *

R:

Finn was driving to Applebee's, and I was in the passenger seat.

"So what's up Rach? We haven't talked in a long time."

"Nothing really. It's been pretty busy."

"Yeah. Tutoring Puck must be really draining."

"Well it turns out that when Noah applies himself, he can do prodigious things?"

"What?"

"He's a good student when he tries."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

I would be irritated but he gave me a goofy grin that erased it almost entirely.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and the hostess took us to our seats.

* * *

P:

I got to Rachel's house and saw Kurt standing outside of the door.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Rachel has a date with Finn, and we need to go spying."

Wait, what?!

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?

"Don't play dumb. You like her."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Obviously you don't know it yet, but would you like me to point out the evidence?"

"I don't need your evidence because I know that I don't like that crazy chick. I'm a badass."

"I think that's a yes. One, you're here aren't you? I told you she was in trouble and you came running."

"… So? I was worried because my grade would drop again, and I couldn't do football or glee anymore." Yeah that's it.

"Two, you got angry and irritable the day that Finn asked her out. It's obvious that you were emerald with envy. I'm homosexual, not stupid, Puck."

"Well maybe I was kind of angry that day, but that's because she's kind of my friend. _Kind of_. Finn is all wrong for her."

"Oh, is that so? Then tell me, how is Finn all wrong for her?"

"Well for one he won't be able to understand a word she says! And he's fucking having my baby with Quinn!" Oh fuuck. Did I say that out loud?

Kurt's eyes went round as quarters.

"Wow. Is that true?"

I tried focusing on my breathing.

"Yeah. It was a mistake. She told me her and Finn broke up, and I was already drunk because I came back from a party."

"Look. All I'm saying is she's having your baby, and she still wants Finn. I think it's time to move on, and it's obvious you already love Rachel."

He had a point.

"Fine, let's go. Just do me a favor man."

"What?"  
"Don't tell anyone about this conversation."

* * *

R:  
Finn is sitting across from me and eating his food.

"Finn, how are you holding up?"

"I guess I'm doing okay. The hormones are just bothering me."

"How?"

"Well Quinn keeps yelling at me about how I can't get a job. I'm trying, I honestly am, but no one in town is hiring." He said sadly.

"Something will open up" I said comfortingly.

"Thanks Rach, but I've been trying for two months now."

"Well my dads work in a law firm. They are very influential. They might be able to find you a job there."

"Wow! You could do that for me? You're a great friend, I don't know how I can repay you for this!" He reached across the table and touched my hand. Even though it made me feel great, I knew it was just a friendly gesture.

And so it went on, but nothing happened, to my dismay. At the end, he hugged me and waited for me to get inside the house before he left.

* * *

P:

Me and Kurt were "stationed" at the booth two over from theirs. They were just talking. Wow Finn really is bad with the ladies. If it were me, we would have been gone and making out in her bedroom by now. Sometime in the middle, he reached out and touched her hand. I don't know why, but it irritated me. Sure, Hummel's theory about jealousy made sense, but I wasn't buying it. There is _no_ way in hell that I liked Rachel Berry. She was fucking crazy! However she did have the shiny hair and mega watt smile, and she definitely had her possibilities of being frisky in bed… NO what am I thinking? She is a prude.

"Thanks Kurt, but I really think that was stupid as hell."

"Well we'll see."

With one last smug looked, he turned around and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I felt really bad for updating so slowly last chapter. I'm trying to make it up to you guys. I have some ideas in mind… (:s**

**Hairography, here we goes!!**

**A/N 2: 3000 hitss!!!! Keep em coming guys! I love youuuu 3 Extra love to FallenAngelFromTheSky, sorry I forgot you hun!! **

**A/N 3: New border, woot woot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, and I really don't own hairography!! Episode 12 my lovers… episode 12…**

* * *

P:

The next day in Glee, Mr. Schue was talking to us about that hairography shit. Whatever. Brittany was right. They looked like they were being tazed. However some of them actually _did_ have some pretty good "jelly". Hmmm possibilities…

"So, I have selected the song Crazy in Love by Beyonce. I want Mercedes to take the lead, and Artie to take the Jay-Z parts. Any contradictions?"

We all took a breath and waited for Rachel to raise her hand, but she never did. At our confused looks she said,

"What? I think Mercedes will do splendidly at this solo. I don't think I could rock Beyonce as well as she could." She said grinning.

"Wow, umm thanks Rachel!" Mercedes said uncertainly.

Wow, who knew little miss broadway star would ever give up a solo.

And so we started rehearsing, and the girls pretty much looked like strippers, and we looked like man whores. Who knew, but Rachel actually made a pretty good stripper. The way she was shaking her ass, and how she had to lock her legs around me for that one part, almost had me hard. _Almost_. But I am Noah Puckerman, sex god of Lima, Ohio, and I don't go hard for any old gleek. And that's when it hit me. I think I did like her. Besides Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, she was the only girl here who could get to me. The worst part was that it took me this long to notice, and the only reason I did was because she was dancing like a slut. Puck was taking over, and I was still Noah. Puck was the Lima loser, not me. That's when I realized I _needed _her. Maybe not dating her, and maybe not fucking her (or maybe yes) but she could bring out the Noah in me. Plus she's Jewish, so my mom won't kill me.

* * *

R:

I had to admit, I was kind of surprised when Noah Puckerman showed up at my locker waiting for me with a slushie in his hand, and I didn't get a certain sticky facial that I got every morning. Then he gave me his legendary smirk, and I felt my heart flutter… wait what?

"Let me just say, you looked super hot shaking in that skirt during glee today"

What did he just say to me?

"Excuse me?"

"We should do stuff like that more often Berry."

Why am I hyperventilating? He's just some Neanderthal football player. But he is pretty handsome…

"Relax Berry I'm just messing around. But I do need to study for the geometry test tomorrow. Can I come over?"

He'd never think _I_ was hot. What was I thinking?

He must have seen my expression drop a little.

"Hey Berry, you were still smoking, I just thought you were about to freak out on me. So afterschool?"

"Sure." I gave him a smile and he smirked and walked away.

After my state of mind went back to normal, I realized something. Why was I hyperventilating? Jacob Ben-Israel makes comments like that all the time. And why was I disappointed when he said he was kidding?

* * *

K:

Everything's going according to plan….

* * *

P:

When I got to Rachel's house, I was surprised by myself. I was here at 3:15. I'm losing it. I walked slowly up the stairs to her room. The hot pink always kinda bugs me. There's just so much of it in one place. Then a door opened and Rachel walked out, wearing nothing but a towel. _Holy shit she's wearing nothing but a fucking towel_!!! Now, I knew Berry was sexy, but I didn't think that she was this sexy. See, according to most dudes, Santana's definitely a whole lot hotter right? And I've seen her completely naked (oh yeah). But Rachel was twice as sexy wearing just a towel. And then it hit me. I didn't just like her because she brought out the Noah in me, and she was hot. I liked her because I _loved_ her. The way I knew exactly how to make her blush, and the way she made me want to light myself on fire, and how she called me on all my bull made me feel _happy_. Sex makes me feel wanted, but I can get that with her without sex (even though I'm still getting sex. I'm a stud, not some fucking pansy.) Oh but any guy would think she's sexy. The way her long legs are showing more than before, and the way the water droplets are still stuck to her eyelids, and the startled look on her face.

"_Noah!_" she squeaked.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Just lemme get a view from the behind."

"Noah get out of this room right this instant or so help me…"

"Okay mom, I'm going." I laughed.

* * *

R:

Okay, heart. We need to work together here. It doesn't work out to well if you jump out of my chest. I need to get dressed and make it sexy. I need him. Pronto.

After I went into my "sexy clothes" drawer, (so I'm organized. Sue me.) I found a pair of black jean shorts that were comfortable enough that I could move around in them. On top I wore a white tee that clung to me without making me look like a tramp *cough cough* Santana *cough cough*. And then I let him back in.

"Damn Berry. You should wear clothes like this every day."

"Thank you Noah" I said in my 'shy but alluring' voice.

It got kind of awkward but flattering because his eyes kept flickering from my breasts to my butt.

"Soo.. should we start?"

"Uhh… yeah… start… sure."

Wow, I didn't think this was that good. After we finished studying, he seemed unable to control himself.

"So, uh, Berry. Do you wanna go out on Friday?"

"Of course, Noah." Shy but alluring. Works every time.

"I'll let you choose on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to wear clothes like this more often."

I grinned.

"Deal."

"So… you wanna make out?"

"Nice try, slick, but that only works on me once." I said with a smirk.


	6. Important Authors Note really, read it

**Important Authors Note**

**Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys about reviews. I have about 5000 people reading this (woot woot) and I'm super excited. But that is pretty disproportionate to the 13 reviews I've gotten so far. I'm just telling you guys to **_**please please **__**please**___**start reviewing, or I might have to start using blackmail. I know I'm probably gonna get a bunch of hate mail for this but come on. 13:5000? **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for starting to review guys!! You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks to Astaralis, hpgeek151, xox-JackandSkyForever-xox, Justmehere, Ur_no_daisy, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, ivy-beth, Lightningfire225, onetreefan, distorted_realities, sgarakaki, iamladyliberty, and jennateluvr87. ***Special shout outs go to Kdmr87, and allielovesyou, for sticking by me from the very beginning and reviewing for me. I love you too guys!! o.O wow that's a lot of people**

*********Also along the lines of reviews, to CrazyAvidReader, I'm sorry I had to pull that one out on you guys. But I had to get reviews somehow. If I want to get better, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Authors of books may get their reviews, but which one of them actually reads them? (trust me, I've tried. I got one of those automated responses.) So I'm sorry you feel that way.**

**A/N 2: Okayy it's the day we've all been waiting for!! Puck and Rachel's date. EEEEEEP!! This one ended up being a little bit longer but not very. Thanks for putting up with me guys (:**

* * *

R:

Back to the sexy clothes drawer. I need to be prepared for our date tonight. Let's just make sure I've done everything. Showered- check. Shaved legs- check. Plucked brow- check. Hair in curlers- check. So now all I have to do is pick my outfit and do my make up. Easy. That's when the doorbell rang. Déjà vu?

* * *

K:

Rachel answered the door, and she looked pretty serious. Her hair was up in curlers, and her brows were plucked. Good.

"Darling, let's blow Puck away!"

"I'm starting to wonder why I didn't call you in the first place."

"Show me what you've got."

"Well, I haven't picked out my ensemble yet, but I have an idea."

"So, what are we working with?"

When we got upstairs, we emptied out her "sexy clothes drawer" (no comment). When I found out she had even one article of clothing that any self respecting toddler would be proud to own, I nearly passed out.

"My, my! We needn't have gone shopping the first time!"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Well, red looks fantastic with you complexion. I think we should go with the red off-the-shoulder sweater with the dark blue low-rise jeans. Now, since the sweater is pretty low-cut, I think some lingerie might be able to make its way to the top. Now, show me the skankiest bra a whory little tart like you could own!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

After she found her black bra from Victoria's Secret (that was something I was sluttier than I could have ever hoped for) and got dressed, I did her make-up. Then, we let out the curlers (which worked fabulously with her hair).

"Now since I _know_ you don't have the right kind of shoes, I took the liberty of picking up a pair on the way here. On me. Now, go knock out Puck right from under his Mohawk!"

* * *

P:

When I saw Kurt's car Rachel's driveway, I knew she had to look incredible. I just didn't realize how incredible. She wore a tight fitting, low cut red sweater that showed how curvy she was unlike her usual clothes. She also had on jeans that actually made her look like a normal girl. She was wearing black heels that made her legs look like the epitome of a wet dream. Her hair was all curly and shiny. Her eyelashes were really long and dark, and her lips were red and full. And then I saw something that almost made me weak-kneed: a little bit of black lace showing at the top. _Fuuucckkk….._ Should I say something?

"Hi Noah" she said in one of _the sexiest_ voices I've _ever_ heard.

"Uhh.. Hey Berry." This is the second time she's made me an idiot. Apparently she was thinking the same thing, because she had a smirk on her face.

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"Um. Yeah. We should.. go… truck.. yeah."

* * *

R:

Now I _know_ Kurt knows what he's talking about. Puck has turned into a blithering fool, and his eyes just keep flickering from my lips, to my chest, to my butt. The thought of it makes me just a tad bit smug.

"Hi Noah"

"Uhh.. Hey Berry." he mumbled. His eyes were wide, and I could feel a smirk twisting on my face.

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"Um… yeah.. we should.. go… truck… yeah." He said pointing feebly to the truck. After many attempts to hoist myself up to get into the truck, Noah finally got his cockiness back.

"Need some help there Berry?"

"No, I am perfectly content with doing this by myself."

"Okay… just offering…"

After about five more minutes of me trying, and Noah watching with an amused look on his face, he unbuckled his seat belt and walked around to my side of the truck. Then he grabbed me by the waist (ignoring my what-hopefully-sounded-indignant squeal) and lifted me into the truck himself. Swoon. This is worse than I thought. When did I become one of the mindless bimbos that Noah takes pride in wooing every day?

* * *

P:

The drive to the movies was pretty quiet. Rachel was looking out the window, and I was enjoying the view too. I just _cannot_ get over how _hot_ she looks today! When we finally got there, we got in line to buy the tickets.

"So, Berry, what movie do you wanna see?"

"I really wanted to see Dear John!"

"Please, I'm not watching that damn chick flick! I want to see Avatar!"

Rachel huffed and gave me a glare, with the most adorable pout I've ever seen.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Berry, but I'm the one paying for this whole thing."

"You are unbelievable!

* * *

R:

When we got in line for the tickets Noah turned to me.

"So, Berry, what movie do you wanna see?"

"I really wanted to see Dear John!"

"Please! I'm not watching that damn chick flick! I want to see Avatar!"

Ugh! He is so crass. Remind me why I'm here again! And I really wanted to see Dear John! The plot seems to actually have some sort of a depth! Then, the sexy smirk on his face reminded me why I _was_ here.

"Well I hate to break it to you Berry, but I'm the one paying for this whole thing."

"You are unbelievable!!"

Then the man at the counter called us up.

"What movie would you like to see sir?"

"Two adult tickets for Dear John."

What? Did I hear right? He seemed to ignore my gaping until we got into the movie theater.

"I thought you wanted to see Avatar."

"Yeah. But _you_ wanted to see Dear John. I want you to feel special today."

Wow. Oh wow. I didn't realize he could actually be this nice! Oh wait, this is his thing. He'll be nice to me now that nobody's around and once we get back to school he'll go back to ignoring me. Figures. Well I should enjoy it while I can. At least I'm the only girl he's paying attention to tonight.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

P:

Oh this is priceless. This was so worth watching some romance movie. Rachel is crying into my shoulder. So worth it. That's when I realized Stacy Beckenson and her friends were here too. Shit. I need to lay low. _Seriously_.

Well apparently luck hates me today because she turned around when one of her friends came back from the bathroom and pointed me out. She walked up to me and completely ignored the fact that I was here with Rachel and the angry yells of the girls behind us.

"Hey Puck" It was so obvious she was trying to be seductive.

"Hey Stacy" I'm _really _hoping that I sounded disinterested.

"So, you wanna come hang out with me after the movie? I was going to go home, and I _really_ don't want to go home alone tonight." She winked at me.

"Nahh. I'm kind of busy right now." I gestured to Rachel who was smirking smugly up at Stacy.

"Whatever Puckerman. Your loss."

I really hoped that Rachel wasn't mad at me for that. I turned around to face her. She smiled wide. Before I knew it was coming, she was kissing me.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for posting so late!! Please don't stop reading!!!!! **

**A/N 2: Alright guys. I feel bad about this, but I think I'm going to stop mentioning names of people who review me. Here's the reason why: I find myself more distracted by the reviews then normal people. Yes I will still read your reviews so make sure you put in ideas and such, but no more mentioning. UNLESS I find a really good review that stands out, no mentioning names! Sorry!**

**A/N 3: Puck and Rachel kissed!! woot woot!!**

* * *

P:

The next thing I knew she was kissing me. And _man_ did it feel good! The weird thing was, Berry was like, really _really_ good, but I just couldn't imagine her kissing anyone before. Everyone sort of shunned her. I feel kinda bad about that, but yeah. Then she finally pulled away and smirked at the sight of Stacy, turned around to face us, gaping with a look of outrage on her face. Nice. Days later, the movie ended. We walked out and in the process of getting in the truck, I had to help Rachel get up again. She really was short. Like I'm not a really tall dude or anything, but _damn_. On the way to Applebee's, she was the first one to break the silence.

"Well that was interesting."

"Huh?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
And I did know what she was talking about. Who didn't? I should probably play it cool. (A/N- if you didn't, it was the kiss)

"Yeah, I guess it was interesting" I shrugged. That made her look kind of disappointed.

"Why didn't you go with the she-devil?"

"You mean Sarah?"

"No, Stacy..." She said that really slowly. Like she was worried about my mental health or something. Stacy, Sarah, Sandra.. same thing.

"What you mean me not going and getting laid?"

She flinched when I said that. Wow, she really was innocent.

"Yeah."

"Berry, just cuz I'm badass doesn't mean I'm rude."

And that was all she said until we got to the restaurant.

* * *

R:

After our discussion about Stacy (Sarah? honestly he was pretty bad.) it got all quiet because I was thinking so hard. Stacy was throwing herself at him. She was practically having eye sex with him (or trying to anyway.) But he didn't even acknowledge her. Now, with this evidence, I normally would have believed what he told me in his truck. But he's been a player for quite a while now, even when he was dating Santana. Why didn't he even react to how Satan's daughter was acting? I have to admit I'm a little insecure. Santana was dating him for a few months, and was willing to give him sex any time he wanted, but he still went after other girls. I need to step up my game.

After we got to the restaurant and placed our orders, Noah broke the uncomfortable silence that seemed to be enjoying our company.

"Rachel, are you mad at me? Come on, don't do this to me!"

His eyes got all soft and he leaned in a little and h- wait did he just call me Rachel?

"You called me Rachel!"

"Huh?"

"You've never called me Rachel before. Ever."

_That _threw him off.

"Do you not want me to call you Rachel?" He was definitely confused.

"No, Rachel's acceptable, you've just never addressed me as that before."

"You're avoiding the question _Berry_."

"No I'm not mad at you."

He visibly relaxed.

"Good."

After that we made small talk until we left the restaurant (he paid for the whole thing despite my protests. "_Since when does the girl pay for the date? Jeez Berry._") And he stopped the car in front of my house. It was pretty cold out and he saw me shiver when I opened the door.

"Hold up Berry. Didn't you bring a jacket?"

"No, I didn't think it would be this cold."

"Okay, hold on."

He shrugged off his letterman jacket and gave it to me. Then he walked me to the door. Showtime, Rachel.

"Well goodnight Berry."

"Wait, my dads are out of town and I don't want to be alone. Did you hear that there's an escaped rapist in town?"

Of course there wasn't a rapist. I think that was a pretty good excuse though.

"No, I don't remember that, but I don't pay attention to news and shit. But sure, why not?"

* * *

P:

She seemed really scared about the rapist or whatever. It was the manly thing to do. Wait, her parents were out of town. WAIT, I read the newspaper this morning because my mom wanted me to do my current events homework. There's no rapist. Her parents are out of town. She wants me in her house. Alone. _Shit_. I am not letting Berry do the honors.

And then the schizophrenia started.

_Dude, what are you doing? Rachel fucking Berry is trying to give you the ride of your life._

I am the sex god of Lima. I don't fall for girls. They fall for me.

_Swallow your pride and _get laid!

No. So can you go away now?

_Whatever. You'll regret it later._

* * *

R:

I can't do this. So when I was deciding on what to wear, I wore my usual pink cheetah print pajamas. Sure they're pretty hot but I'm not doing anything tonight anyway. Besides, if he doesn't stay with me he doesn't deserve me. I'm a prize.

"Hey Noah."

"I know there's no rapist, Berry." Wearing his signature smirk. Of course.

"What are you talking about? Of course there is."

"I read the newspaper this morning."  
"It was written in yesterday's newspaper."

"Cut the crap Berry. We both know the reason you invited me in is because it's so obvious that you _want _me."

"Noah Puckerman, I most certainly do not harbor any sexual desire for you. If you think so you are sadly mistaken. I think that Mohawk is finally getting to you."

"Okay, whatever gets you through the day Share-Berr"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say. But I'm the sex god of Lima. I don't fall for girls." He leaned in close to my face "remember that Berry."

"I'll have you know I can get whoever I want, whenever I want."

"Is that a challenge, Berry?"

My competitive side took over.

"Only if you want it to be." Come on Rachel, put on a smirk that will infuriate him to no end.

"Fine. One week to seduce the person of my choice."

"Two and it's a deal. And if I win?"

"I'll spend the night since its _so_ obvious you want me."

"_No_. If I win, you have to admit you're _not_ badass and sing a song that I'll give you when you lose."

He frowned.

"Fine. And if I win, you have to run around the football field in nothing but a bra and underwear."

He heard me gasp and his frown turned into a smirk. Don't be weak Rachel. Come on.

"Deal. So who's the person?"

"Me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay I just wanted to let you know that I'm kind of disappointed. I only got a couple of reviews, and that makes me think that I have to force you to review. I want to hear you guys and know what you want to see!! How else am I supposed to make this a good fic??**

**A/N 2: Ahhh!! Beginning of the 2 weeks, and it feels so gooodd!!!**

* * *

K:

"Rachel Berry I am surprised at you!"

"I know! How could I do something so careless? I was caught up in the moment!"

"If you're trying to seduce Puck you can't 'get caught up in the moment' or you'll do something you regret."

"But I have to have sex with him to win."

"Call him. Tell him that he has to admit that he wants you and then you win."

"Okay."

_Rachel on the Phone_

"Hello Noah."

…

"I just wanted to clarify that I win when you admit that you want to have sexual intercourse with me."

…

She rolled her eyes and blushed.

"You have to say you want me."

…

"Okay. See you at school. Bye."

_Phone call over_.

"It's a deal."

"Okay darling. Now come on, the mall awaits!"

This time I felt that it was okay for Rachel to help choose clothes, because of her 'sexy clothes drawer'. She really isn't that bad, but she's horrible at trying to be sexy. She kept going to the shorts and skirts with tiny little camis.

"No no no. Rachel listen to me."

"Aren't I trying to make myself desirable?"

"Yes you are dear, but you have to leave them wanting more. If you cover up more, they want to know what's underneath. Which, luckily, will be slutty bras we can find at Victoria's Secret."

"Okay… you are the expert."

"I love it. Keep that mentality."

We went shopping and Kurt laid out the outfits by day.

"We want to go from hot to hotter. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No. But do I have a choice?"

She may be wallowing in her own self pity, but she doesn't understand

* * *

P:

Berry's scared to have sex with me, and I don't want another Quinn Fabray happening, so I'm cool with that. When she walked through the door with Kurt on her arm I couldn't stop staring. Her hair was curly and parted to the side, and did I mention it was shiny? Her makeup was pretty much the same as it was on our date, not too much, but enough. She had really shiny lip gloss on. She was wearing a white short-sleeved top that had "I know you want this" written on the chest. Nice. But it really showed off how big her boobs were. It had a little teardrop shaped hole right at her cleavage, which was huge. I also saw some pink and black lace there. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, and heels that made her legs look _hot_. Wow. Plus, the wind was blowing her hair back cuz the geeks from the tech department were bringing the big fan down the hall for whatever reason.

She walked right up to me.

"Hi Noah." She was using an even sexier voice than the night of our date. If that's possible.

"Uh… hey… Berry. Looking good."

"Thanks Noah. See you in Math?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

* * *

R:

When he said that he was coming to math, I knew I was doing good. Noah never came to math. He slept in the nurse's office. I strutted away from him and made sure my hips swayed like Kurt showed me (yeah. Awkward.) I looked back one more time like he instructed me to, and indeed, Noah was staring at my butt. Then I saw one of the football players with a slushy in his hand. I didn't know his name, but I remembered he was number 55. Then I saw him stop in front of me and look me over. Then he smirked.

"Looking good Rachel."

"Umm… thank you?"

"Oh you're very welcome." He winked.

"So… what are you doing with that slushy?"

"Oh, I _was _going to throw it at you. You know, being top of the food chain and all. But now you can have this. Keep dressing like this, and you'll probably never get slushied again."

I might as well have some fun with this.

"Well, thank _you_. And your name is?"

"I'm Brad. Well I gotta go beat up that freshman. See you around Rachel."

"Yes you will."

He grinned and walked away. With a whole new confidence I strutted down the hallway and finally enjoyed the looks people gave me.

* * *

P:

I can't believe I'm finally going to math class. When I walked into class the teacher flinched. Then he took off his glasses, cleaned them off and looked at me again. Then, he lifted up his glasses and squinted at me. Then, he turned around and I could've _sworn _he pinched himself.

"Mr. Puckerman, are you okay?"

"Uh, I guess, why?"

"Oh, then you must be lost."

"No. First period math, right?"

"Yes, well…take a seat Mr. Puckerman."

I sat down next to Rachel, who smiled at me. I smirked back at her and class started. I should probably make this easier for her. There is no way that she can do this.

_Hey Berry, looking smoking_

_Thanks. Read the shirt?_

_Yeah. Not Happening._

_We'll see._

She smirked at me. I have to admit, she's _really_ hot when she's not wearing granny clothes.

The bell rang and she took her good time getting up, and then she "accidentally" bent over right in front of me to get her books. Nice ass. Then, she strutted out of the classroom, her hips swaying the entire time.

_Damn this is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

R:

Apparently, Noah wasn't the only one who noticed my 'little show'. Micheal Karofsky gave me his number in the hallway, Brad walked me to my locker and attempted to grope me, and Steven Randolph winked at me and licked his lips. Uh, ew. Then came the worst- Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Little Jake is _really_ liking the new clothes. I bet we want to find out whats underneath them." He licked his lips.

"My fathers are lawyers and I'm sure I could file a restraining order if you don't back away right now. If that's not enough for you I'm pretty sure these heels will end up puncturing 'little Jake'."

"Ooohh Berry, feistier than usual. I like that."

He then tried to back me into a corner and proceeded to scoot his digusting lips inches away from my face. That's when it hit me.

I kneed him directly in the right spot with my heel and slapped him across the face. Then I pulled a Hollywood and harrumphed while stomping away.

* * *

P:

Seeing Rachel Berry be a badass is a _total_ turn on. This really is going to be hard, isn't it? I underestimated her. Dammit.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys!! I had regionals for science Olympiad this weekend and I have literally been studying every single second of my free time. Guess what? WE'RE GOING TO STATES!!!!! woot woot!**

**A/N 2: Enough of my rambling!! Rachel takes a new approach today!! Also, I felt Kurt deserved something ;)**

* * *

K:

"Day one, complete. Good job Rachel, we've got this in the bag."

"Okay, so what's tomorrow's plan?"

"Ignore him completely."

That threw her.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. Oh wait, except for a few sultry glances his way all through the day."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well honey, if you sit there and cling to him it makes you seem desperate. You have to seem independent. The glances will show that you're still interested."

"But he's the most renouned player at McKinley High School. Won't he know what I'm doing?"

"It's not even going to cross his mind sweetie. Here's why. One, he's going to be too distracted by your legs. Two, he goes after girls, girls don't go after him. He's actually pretty inexperienced in _this_ area. Tres, he doesn't think you can pull it off."

"I don't know, but you know best."

"Good, now let's see your strut."

* * *

P:

Once again, Rachel goes above and beyond. She is wearing an outfit that hits closer to home today though. She's wearing a little black skirt, but the good news- it's not pleated. On top she's wearing a pink tank with a little cream jacket that went halfway down. She wore a pair of little pink heels that made her legs look amazing. I went to approach her by her locker but she just looked up at me through her eyelashes (_hot_) shut her locker, and strutted away. We're still doing the bet, right?

* * *

R:

I did exactly as Kurt said. Noah looked pretty bewildered, but he didn't look aroused. Well this is just spectacular.

"Hey there, sexy."

Wait, wait for it….. BRAD!

"Hey Brad." Here's my chance! Noah's still watching, I can tell. I can make it seem like I'm not interested but I am.

"I see you're still dressing hot. But hey, I'm not complaining!" Brad said with a wink.

I gave my best twinkly giggle.

"Well I have to go to my next class. _Au revoir!_"

"French. Hot. Later Rachel."

I looked over my shoulder to see Noah looking at me with a mixture of incredulity, amusement, and a little something else I couldn't place. I take that as success.

* * *

K:

I see Rachel is listening to me. Today, Glee got rescheduled, so we met at lunch. She sat next to me, on the opposite side of the room from Puck, who couldn't stop staring. I saw her shoot him a glance once, but that's it. _That_ is what I call commitment.

"So, sweetie, how are you holding up?"  
"I think I'm doing okay. I tried to make him jealous though. I think it worked."  
"Oohh do tell."  
As Rachel went into detail, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina walked in.

"Okay, spill." Mercedes said in a tone that says 'I dare you to argue, bitch'.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked in the shortest yet most fake confused tone I have ever heard.

"Y-you guys are spending way t-too much time together. Something m-must be up."

I found my break the ice subject.

"You guys missed me. That's adorable. GROUP HUG TIME!"

Okay, I know that was pretty bad, and apparently, so do they.

"That was a fail." Artie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, I know."

"Well?" Mercedes asked in the same tone.

I looked at Rachel. She looked at me, sighed, and nodded. Then, we told them all about the bet.

Mercedes sat with her mouth wide open for the entire time. Tina stared at Rachel, eyes wide and gasped when appropriate (meaning every other sentence). In the end, Artie however, said the most unexpected thing ever.

"So, when are we going shopping?"

Everyone stared at him openly, every single mouth agape.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch herpes." He snapped at us.

"That doesn't even make sense." I said to him.

"Oh doesn't it?" He smirked at me. Okay. Today is a sign that the apocalypse is indeed in 2012.

"Um… I'm… er… sorry Artie, Kurt and I already went shopping." Rachel said incredulously

"Did you stop by Victoria's Secret?" He asked knowingly.

"HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN LINGERIE?? IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT WEAPON IN OUR ENTIRE STOCK! I'M SO _STUPID_!" I screamed out to the world. Because honestly, how could I have forgotten?

"Then it's settled. We're going lingerie shopping after school today."

"Okay?" Rachel said uncertainly.

"Tina, Mercedes, you in?" He asked them.

All this time they were staring at Artie, with so much emotion that their faces were emotionless. They mumbled quiet agreements, and it was settled. Luckily, Puck didn't hear this entire conversation because he went to the nurse's office because he was feeling sick (aka, sleeping).

* * *

P:

When I woke up from my wet dream in the nurse's office, I realized it was about Rachel. Shit. This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

P:

I don't know what the _hell _was going on with Rachel today. First she pretty much ignored me except for looking at me like a grand total of two times. Even though those looks told me she _totally_ wants to tap this. Can you blame her? But something's up. I would probably try to find out but I don't want to spend much more time around her. God knows how long I'll last.

Just then my little sister Sarah came and started bugging me.

"Noahhhhhh!"

"Whadya want twerp?" I said ruffling her hair.

"Can we go to the mall? I have to buy a dress for the dance on Friday!"

I rolled my eyes at my little sister's stupid little girl problems.

"Whatever twerp. Just don't expect me to do anything."  
Now she rolled her eyes at me.

"As if! I don't want to go to the dance dressed as a freak, a prude, or a hoochie mama any time soon!"

I just grunted.

"Oh and by the way, I'm going to Victoria's Secret."

"WHAT?? YOUR FUCKING THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD _YOU_ NEED TO DO IN VICTORIA'S SECRET?"

"Relax Noah. I'm going to Pink."

* * *

R:  
Artie insisted on coming into Victoria's Secret with me. When I was looking for bras, Kurt pulled me aside.

"I think I am in love with that boy."

"Excuse me?"

"Artie. He's in Victoria's Secret shopping for bras. I love it."

"That's fabulous Kurt! What are you going to do?"

Before he answered me, his eyes went round as buttons.

"Rachel, you need to hide. _Now_!" He hissed at me.

"Why?"  
I turned around and there I saw Noah Puckerman walking into Victoria's Secret with a disgruntled look on his face.

"CRAP!" I squealed.

I hid behind a table of panties when he walked by. Then he spotted Kurt.

"Kurt, what the fuck are you doing in Victoria's Secret?"

"I'll have you know I'm here with other people."

"Oh? Who would they be?"

"Tina and Mercedes." His chin jutted out arrogantly.

"Anyone else?"

"No, why would there be?"

"Okay. Just tell Berry that seeing her shopping for bras _totally_ turned me on."

He smirked and turned away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. Yeah… homework sucks butt.**

**A/N 2: I am seriously not happy with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. I was so happy last chapter, and this chapter, I only got about 6. Please guys, it's like reassurance for me as an author. You guys are my motivation to write.**

**A/N 3: This is the thing. I'm out of ideas. I need you guys to tell me what you think should happen. I'll go on from there. So it's all up to you guys. Good luck!**

**A/N 4: Yes it was short, so sue me.**

* * *

R:

I'm sick. It must have been from being in such close proximity to the floor in Victoria's Secret. Luckily, I'm one of those people whose looks don't get affected. But my nose is really stuffy. Great. Kurt was at my house keeping me company and doing the usual plotting.

"Well, since you can't perform, this is perfect. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty. Bat your eyelashes, that sort of stuff."

"Fine."

* * *

P:

Berry's sick. That's rich. One less day for me to handle. So if she's sick, why does she still look as hot as hell? The good news is, I'm pretty much used to her looking hot by now. Don't get me wrong, I still get an insta-boner whenever she hits on me, but I don't die just seeing her walking into school. So I just smirked and walked away. Later in Glee she was talking to Kurt and she would glance at me now and then. It was pretty normal by now. Until we got to the practicing. She couldn't do anything because she was sick, so she just sat and she watched. But sometime during the number, our eyes locked and we just stared at each other. Sure, I was doing the singing and dancing, but we just looked at each other the whole time. It was intense. She was looking at me through her lashes with her big doe eyes that were the melted chocolate color. You know. Wow.

* * *

R:

I locked my gaze with his and we just stared into each other's eyes the entire time. Wow. Just then I felt my nose start to run. Well crap. I really didn't want to break this stare because it was super intense and amazing. I could look into his hazel eyes all day. It just isn't as enjoyable with a bit of snot ready to make the great escape. I tried to think of a solution. So I did what Kurt would want me to do. I broke it off, so I would be the one still in power. Woo feminism, right?

~*~

"It was amazing Kurt!"

"Really? Like how?"

"It was like the whole room disappeared. It was just me and him."

"That, my dear, is called true love's gaze."

I choked.

"W-what?"

"You're in love sweetie."

"Kurt… I think you're right. I can't keep doing this bet."

"Go for it hun." He said. I could tell he was almost crying.

**~*~**

"Noah, I have to talk to you"

Oh god. She looks so pretty.

"Hey. What's on your mind, Berry?"

She took a deep breath.

"I don't want to do the bet anymore."

"And why is that, Berry?"

She stepped a few inches from my face.

"I like you too much."

And then she kissed me. It was amazing. Like dude, I'm not even kidding. She then traced my lower lip with her tongue and I was more than eager. Soon enough, I had a boner.

"Berry, I want you _so_ bad right now."

She stepped away from me in surprise.

"What?"

"I said, I want you."

"Noah, you do know what that means, right?"

Oh shit. The bet.

"Oh shit."

"Since you were so _nice_ to me, I'll be nice to you, and let you choose the song. You have one week."

And with that last comment, she left the classroom. I better make this good.

* * *

_Puck's List of Things I love about Rachel:_

Even though we aren't very alike, we connect

She's the first girl I've dated that isn't a whore/slut

She inspires me to be something.

And that's when I had the song.

~*~

R:

When we were in the cafeteria, I was sitting at a table with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. Kurt and Artie have been dating for a week now. Then the announcements came on.

_Rachel Berry, turn your attention to the Cafeteria doors._

There was Noah with his guitar and he was staring directly at me. I could hear the gasps and low voices all throughout the cafeteria.

_Your lipstick stains_

_on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam, _

_the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, _

_you're the one I have decided _

_who's one of my kind_

Hey soul sister, 

_ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
_

_Hey, hey,hey_

Just in time,

_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction,_

_a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed_

_my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Hey soul sister

_ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister 

_ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul siste_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
_

_Hey, hey,hey_

Tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Tonight

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

I just nodded.

"You know what the funny thing is Berry?"

She looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" She whispered.

I chuckled

"I'm still failing math."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So you know that the ending was a failure. To be honest, I really was like bleh, but I really didn't want to abandon it, even though I got really close. So yeah. I'm moving on to Harry Potter now, so look out for me! Also note that the Authors notes from last time are invalid, because I forgot to change them. Yeah, I know… don't hate me!! Also, who saw the new Glee. Madonna episode? EPIC!!! I might do more Glee, but yeah, depends on what you guys think! I love you guys, and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
